


I promise…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, I promise…, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commitments…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise…

Title: I Promise…   
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 50  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Commitments…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**I promise…**

Brian; “Promise me nothing will change…”

Justin; “I promise. Now don’t worry, everything’s going to be alright. Now breathe deep. It’s just you, me and Father Thom…No reason to panic…”

Brian; “I can do this; I want to do this… Promise me you’ll still fuck me in every room in Britin?”

Justin; “I promise.”


End file.
